


Искуситель

by yolo_jackie



Series: Фандомная Битва 2012 [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Blasphemy, M/M, demon!Sebastian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:38:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/yolo_jackie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Себастиан — демон, а Джо — примерный христианин. Что ж, так даже интереснее.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU, демон!Себастиан, демон!Дэйв, богохульство.

Себастьян впервые видит Джо на Региональных соревнованиях хоровых кружков. Нос прошибает острый запах веры, и Смайт поначалу морщится, но потом расплывается в улыбке, которая не сулит ничего хорошего.

Ему всегда было интереснее сломать то, что прежде было до мерзости цельным. Ворблеры пошли трещинами задолго до того, как Себастьян стал их лидером, Блейн был хорош всем, кроме запаха, — Смайт не чуял в нем веры, которая бы пряно щекотала ноздри, вызывая желание чихнуть и выдрать с корнем одновременно. 

Себастьян «случайно» налетает на Джо после выступления, проливая на него кофе и рассыпаясь в обеспокоенных извинениях, и предлагает загладить свою вину. 

— Увидимся в воскресение на службе, — бросает напоследок Джо. 

Надо же, какое совпадение: оказывается, родители Себастьяна посещают ту же церковь, что и Харт.

*

Обычно Смайт не ходит в церковь, да и было бы странно, если бы ходил. Нет, небеса не разверзнутся, он не рассыплется прахом, переступив порог дома Господня, иконы не начнут кровоточить, и статуи не возопят, возвещая приход нечистого. Но с появлением Харта Себастьян готов забыть о принципах: Джо хочется выебать прямо в кабинке для исповеди. Себастьян видит в этом особую иронию: он бы исповедался по-своему, как умел, орошая церковь белой, липкой скверной, лишая закрытую каморку, которая знает больше грехов, чем Бог способен простить, невинности своими стонами, заглядывая сыну Господню в глаза во время оргазма, словно спрашивая, нравится ли ему такое зрелище.

Пока священник читает проповедь, Себастьян отчаянно пытается не зевать и не скучать так явно. Он развлекается тем, что смотрит на Джо, пока длится служба, раздевает его взглядом и позволяет Харту это заметить.  
Кажется, Иисус с витража смотрит на него с осуждением.

Себастьян знает, что во снах Джо он связывает Харту руки сине-красным галстуком, проводит раздвоенным, змеиным языком по его груди, выжигает кончиками пальцев на его коже новую — другую — свою Библию вместо застывших под ладонями чернил, и они расползаются, складываются в грязные слова: «…ибо похоть — это я». Во снах Джо Себастьян нараспев читает молитвы, вбиваясь в тело Харта, и тот выгибается и просит еще, прикусывая нижнюю губу.  
Себастьян знает, что по утрам Джо просыпается с каменным стояком и слезами на глазах.

Джо не отвечает на его звонки уже две недели.

*

Себастьян посещает «Скандалы» — местный гей-бар — скорее, от скуки, чем с определенной целью. Тем более, что это место уже давно превратилось во что-то вроде неофициального места сбора таких, как он.

— Слышал, у тебя новая игрушка, — со смешком произносит Дэйв за его спиной. Себастьян кривит губы в ухмылке, оборачиваясь. Карофски улыбается, но нутро Смайта опознает себе подобного, видит черноту его глаз.   
— Слухи распространяются слишком быстро, — картинно фыркает Себастьян, натыкаясь на серьёзный взгляд Дэйва.  
— Зачем он тебе?   
— Его приятно испачкать, — пожимает плечами Себастьян. Карофски предлагает сыграть на бильярде, решив сменить тему, но Смайт знает, что он тоже почувствовал ложь в его словах.

*

Себастьян решает сам найти Джо, когда ему надоедает ждать, пока тот примет решение.  
Он ждёт его возле школы, и Джо подходит к нему, пряча глаза. Себастьян невольно ухмыляется еще шире, шепча ему на ухо — «я всё знаю, я вижу то же, что и ты».  
— Я одержим? — грустно спрашивает Джо, и Себастьян мягко смеется в ответ.  
— Нет. Совсем нет. 

Внутри Джо слишком много Бога, но у Себастьяна есть целая вечность, чтобы это исправить.


	2. 2

Прикосновение Джо жжётся даже сквозь пиджак чуть повыше локтя. Себастиан на автомате потирает руку и представляет набравшуюся волдырями кожу - будто на неё плеснули раскаленным маслом. Они незнакомы - Джо просто случайно задевает его в толчее перед региональными, и Себастиан всего лишь выхватывает его имя в общей суматохе - Джозеф - но это заставляет Себастиана выискивать заинтересовавшую его макушку в толпе, следить взглядом только за ним во время выступления Новых Направлений и самому петь со сцены так, будто эти песни предназначены только для одного человека, смущая его и заставляя неловко отводить глаза. Себастиан знает, что будет дальше, он видел сотни таких сценариев, в них больше нет ничего такого, что могло бы его удивить: его тело, возможно, молодо, а о душе и вовсе говорить не приходится, но его опыту - тысячелетия. Джо немного помучается, пройдет все стадии отрицания, но в итоге подставит ему свою сладкую задницу, принесет ему свою сладкую душу на тарелочке, а потом Себастиан пойдет дальше, как делал всегда. 

\- Я одержим? - грустно спрашивает Джо, и Себастиан усмехается от того, сколько же раз он слышал этот вопрос.  
\- Во мне демон, я могу его убить? - спрашивает Джо. "Ты даешь мне выбор?" - вот как стоит понимать его слова, и это уже что-то новенькое. Себастиан заинтригован и хочет ответить "нет", но с языка почему-то срывается "да", и Джо сияет, как многоваттная лампочка.   
\- Тогда я выбрал, - говорит Джо, аккуратно касаясь пальцами лба Себастиана, и тот закрывает глаза: в его сотне сценариев, во всех до единого, произошел сбой.  
Джо сам решает сложить свои крылья ради него. Себастиан не уверен, что теперь сможет пойти дальше.


End file.
